User talk:Blue-Eyes Starlight Dragon
Hello, and welcome to my talk page. Wish I had something to talk about, but unfortunately not. Sorry. Weekly Deck Competition Well, me and BF2 reopened the Weekly Deck Competition Forum. :This is our idea page, please add your ideas/what you would like to see. Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ::This is our current contest. Forum:Deck Contest 18: Decks in the Sky, still time to join in on it. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 20:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you want to sign up for the Legendary Planets competition or not? ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 22:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I have increase the contestant numbers from 2 to 3 per planet, because a large number of users wish to join, you may change planets if you wish. just add a comma and your user name to the planet you wish to do. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Add your name on the Decks in the Sky thread. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) WDC Forum:Deck Contest 19: How the **** do I summon that? ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Please make sure to check WDC 19, because I made some changes. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I made the WDC 19 sections, sorry for delay. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 03:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) WDC 20 You guys know the deal. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 23:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) WDC 22 Go check out, Forum:Deck Contest 22: Duel Terminal Decks. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) A reminder: The due date is tomorrow October 15, 2011. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'm not sure about the language thing, that might put some people off, if there too lazy to click the card, but hey I personally liked it. Just know that the random public may not think the same way. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's a bit too late to change it. Anyway, I honestly don't care if I win or lose, I'm having fun in this competition. Good to see that you appreciate it though. --Blue-Eyes Starlight Dragon (talk • ) 21:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) WDC 23 Check out our forum for the details! ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 00:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) WDC 24 You guys know what this is for. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Your in Banisharks. Now hurry and post! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 19:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) WDC 25 Another competition! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 20:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) WDC 27 Sorry for the long wait! Forum:Deck Contest 27: What's Old is New!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) New Ideas wanted Forum:Ideas for the 3rd Installment of WDC ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) WDC 28! Forum:Deck Contest 28: I Play Polymerization! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) WDC 29 Forum:Deck Contest 29: The Duelist Returns! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 12:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest Number 30! Please check it out! You may like it, if you do, sign up! * Forum: Deck Contest 30: Torrents of the Briny Deep!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Deck Contest 32 Please check it out if you interested! Link: Forum: Deck Contest 32: The Forgotten Blue. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 23:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Deck Contest 34 Forum:Deck Contest 34: Destruction of the Inferno! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) WC Contest http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Deck_Contest_37:_Howling_Troposphere--[[User:BROOKLYN RAGE!|Evolution]] Is The Key 18:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest 40 The next WDC has begun! Check it out here! --Gadjiltron (talk • ) 07:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest 41 The next WDC has begun! Check it out at Forum:Deck Contest 41: Allied Terminal! --Dark Ace SP (Talk) 12:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Number 8 Regarding "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage", would you mind uploading that "screenshot" of the blurred image to a site like imgur and then posting the link to either your or my Talk Page? I'd appreciate it. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC)